Esa's Song
Esa's Song '''is an episode made by '''esa6426. In this episode, Esa's rival, Uma was accepted in the Atlantean Talent Show (again) and after Uma mocks her, Esa signs up for the show, saying that she'll beat Uma. Triton must bond these two as best friends again, and the only way to do that is through song! Cast SpongeBob Triton Esa Uma TailFin (debut) King Neptune Queen Amphitrite Princess Mindy Jeron Jervis Tech Mr. Krabs Squidward Sandy Patrick Aqua The Gods Plot SpongeBob was given a message from King Neptune to go to Atlantis and bring some of his friends along. After asking what this was about when he and his friends got there, the king said that the 3,0009th Atlantean Talent Show was around the corner and it's in need of performers. They all signed up. Esa, who was in the same room, rolled her eyes. Triton noticed her reaction and asked why she didn't like the talent show. Just then, a mermaid named Uma came in. Esa gasped and quickly hid behind Triton. Uma boasted that no one will beat her. She already won five golden medals in a row from the ATS (Atlantean Talent Show)! She then said Esa would never take her place as the queen of all talent. Esa swam in front of her angrily and said that she would beat her at her own game and signed her name on the chart. Uma left with an annoyed look on her face. Sandy asked why Esa hates Uma. Esa said that they were friends when they were in Mermaid School, but in the Atlantean Talent Show five years ago, she was changed by fame. She's been beating Esa in every act you can imagine ever since. She said she missed the old Uma and left. Triton decided to help her with the talent show by being her guitarist. As they were practicing, Esa shows him a song she wanted to sing to Uma (Once Upon a December from Anastasia) but decided not to sing it at the talent show because Uma probably wouldn't care. Triton accepted but secretly practiced playing the song on his guitar'' just in case''... Three weeks later, the talent show was starting. Aphrodite, Esa's mom, hosted the show. The show started with Apollo singing "Without Question" from the movie, Road to El Dorado. All the other performances for round one came after... (Due to the fact that all the information from the participants is terribly long, I'll skip to the finals. Also, if you want to see the results for each round, go to the Atlantean Talent Show page- Esa6426) The finals came at last. Uma couldn't think of a good song to sing. She then finds the song Esa decided to sing for the finals and sang that! Esa was panicking. She can't repeat the same act as Uma did. Triton then remembered the song Esa fret to sing (Once Upon a December) and encouraged her to sing it. Esa remembered her friendship with Uma and used the song as replacement. She went out to the crowd, and with Triton as the guitarist, announced that this song is dedicated to Uma. Uma, confused, didn't understand. Her school rival is singing a song for her? Esa started singing the song. Uma listened to every word. She suddenly remembered her singing that song with her when they were friends. She realized Esa was singing the song for her because she missed the way they were friends. Everyone applauded after Esa's performance. Uma meets her backstage and apologized for being a famed jerk. Esa forgave her and hugged her. They're now best friends again. All the performers clapped and cheered for them. Then, the awards were announced. Esa won! Uma was glad she won and cheered with everyone else. The episode ends with Jervis yelling, ''"Party at my house!" ''and everyone running/swimming to Jervis's house. Trivia *The original plot was that Esa's dad didn't want to go to the talent show because he was busy, and Esa was upset because she thought that he thinks she's different from his family and made an excuse to skip the show, and Triton writes a song about about their relationship for Esa to sing so she'll feel better. *The original plot was cancelled because since there's a talent show, a rivalry between two competitors makes more sense. Category:Episodes